Someone Like You
by alienangel19852003
Summary: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both of them.
1. Chapter I: Crawling Back to You

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter I

Crawling Back to You

I have no idea why I've never left White Chapel. Being it's Guardian is a full time gig however, I can't have any distractions. I don't allow myself to want for much. Being a vampire I still crave certain human wants I allow myself the comfort of a good book and a hot bath after work, I read gossip magazines in the checkout line at the grocery store, I do mindless chit chat with my bestie. I kick the crap out of Benny and Rory at X-Box Live, and I miss the boy loved like crazy.

I stuck around White Chapel after high school, attending community college fast tracking a teaching program and getting a degree in education. So now I was a babysitter to about thirty third graders. Erica hung around after high school we got our own apartment in town, she was well behaved to be Erica. She always went for the bite not the kill leaving her victim missing a few pints and a not being able to remember what happened to them the night before.

Benny went to UCLA Film School for a year and Rory followed. The series of events that occurred spawned a TV movie, that surprisingly Benny didn't write but was hilarious. When Ms. Weir married a retired Marine and took off for Boca Raton Florida and she gave her house to Benny who'd taken over the basement.

Erica and I moved in along with Rory and Ethan who had been kicked out of his parents house after turning down a full ride to MIT to play around in the Mystery Machine with the rest of us. Ethan was too good to stick around White Chapel and I spent a good deal of my time trying to convince him of that. I tried keeping him out of the fray during most of our adventures protecting him more than I did Benny, after he'd gotten bitten and I'd sucked the poison out letting go of my last foothold on humanity.

But Ethan was way worth it, I couldn't admit to him when he lived in White Chapel, but I love him as more than just a friend. Even though it's been five years since he left I still do. There has always been this energy swirling between us, I'd always passed it off as the little crush he had on me when we first met, but as I got to know him and as he grew I found myself starting fall for him. I've risked my life too many times on his behalf, like I'd do for any of the White Chapel towns people but I always got this pounding in my chest where my heart should beat, as if would break in two if something happened to him.

I saunter into the Weir house at two in the afternoon on a Saturday a floppy fedora covering my face and dark sunglasses over my eyes and I take a seat the breakfast bar. Erica is over the stove preparing a meal for Benny, and she doesn't seem too happy about it. I know that he's exhorted her into it without even having to see his smug smile.

"Where have you been lovely creature of the night?" Rory purred peering over a copy of US weekly with a giant picture of one those Kardashian sisters on the cover, from where he sat at the island.

"You know where she's been," Erica snarled flipping over the French toast in the pan.

I shoot her a resounding glare, "If you all know where I've been then why ask?"

Rory shrugged, "How is he?"

"Good," I smile tightly, I don't want to think of Reagan the girl who'd been all over Ethan when I went to check up on him this time.

"You saw Reagan didn't you?" Benny said.

"She's alright, she treats him well," I say placing my hands in my lap, "I'm happy for him."

"Yeah right," Erica said, "The girl is a total dog, you know and he knows it. If you were to be honest with him, he'd be back here and a second and that sham of a relationship would be over."

"Reagan isn't ugly, she's actually kind of cute," Benny defended, "she's got curves, just because a chick has got some junk in the trunk doesn't make her any less pretty. It gives a guy something to hold on to."

"I forget that you're the number one chubby chaser on the block," Erica chuckled.

Benny shrugged, "Making love to a big woman changed my life."

"Word," Rory agreed.

"Whatever," Erica rolled her eyes at Benny before glaring at Rory, "Like you've ever made love to anything but your fist."

Rory flipped her and climbed off his bar stool, "I'll be upstairs readying myself to webcam with Claudette. When you cyber with someone it counts as actual sex."

"Keep telling yourself that pal!" Erica hollered after him after he'd left the room.

"Erica, you know I love you girl, but you've got to tone down the bitch," I said.

"I know I'm getting antsy," Erica said, "My last two guys haven't worked out and I'm a little tense and their lame sex talk is pissing me off. I could have any guy I want, but meaningless sexual encounters are just trashy."

"Agreed," I said, not that I'd ever had sex but totally beside the point.

"You need to get back out there," Benny said, "Open yourself up a little more."

"Open myself up? In a few years I won't be able to go back into the community," I said, "People will start noticing that I'm not aging."

"The citizens of this leafy little hamlet don't notice much," Benny said, "Why don't you tell Ethan the truth? He should know, you should tell him before it's too late."

"Why are things with me and Ethan suddenly public knowledge?" I asked.

"We've lived together, Sarah, for almost ten years," Erica said, "We're bound to notice you and Ethan pining for each other. How he didn't see your puppy love faces from three miles away is beyond me."

Benny was gulping down French toast and sausage, "Iwa ha," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Huh?" I asked.

Once he'd chewed and swallowed.

"I thought it was sweet," Benny grinned, "Now, I'd love to chat more about this but work beckons."

"I'm gonna have a hot bath," I decided.

"Don't use up all the hot water playing with the shower head," Erica said, "I know you just spent the night watching Ethan sleep and it's got you all hot and bothered but it's whites day for heaven's sake."

If I could blush I would have but vampires don't blush and you'd barely been able to see me blush when I was human. I flipped off Erica who laughed. You wouldn't believe how many times the brash blond was flipped off in a single day.

Seeing Ethan always affected me, it had been hell for me when he lived here. You would have thought I was the hormonal teenage boy. It was a combination of the way his blood smelled, something I found completely addicting the first time I'd smelled it after he'd been cut it had a similar effect on Erica and Rory but it continued to affect me after that it seemed to call to me within his veins.

It was perfect torture, as I was the one who had to suck the poison out after the last incident with Jesse the vampire who made me. I didn't know I had so much restraint though I applied more in the years that followed. Ethan started to grow up and fill out in all the right places summers at the lake where his swim trunks were low on his hips, and his chest and six pack were just right, he'd never be overly muscular but he had a nice build with milky pale skin that I was dying to touch.

Since he left deciding to take MIT up on their scholarship, the college continued courting him after he'd turned them down. I knew he'd turned them down because of me, everyone knew how he'd always felt about me. I'd shook it off because if I allowed myself to be with him I'd be putting him in danger, because I don't know if I could be close to him like that without him getting hurt either by my hands or by the hands of an enemy and you don't became a town's guardian against supernatural foes without making a few enemies.

I kept him at arms length growing colder toward him everyday until we had a fight after a mission wherein he'd saved my life, and got himself severely injured after that I'd sidelined him for about six months. He told me he loved me and I lied and said, I didn't love him back. Hearing that reality he left, he said he couldn't be here with me right now. He packed his things called his parents and told them he'd be going to MIT.

After he'd left I'd go up pretty regularly to check on him, I wouldn't let him know I was there. Though he might have known, but sometimes I just needed to watch him for a little bit, and I can admit that I've watched him in some pretty compromising positions before and after he left. Thankfully this trip I didn't get to see him make love with his girlfriend she actually left his apartment early that night.

I hadn't been up to stalk him in a few months so I had no idea about their relationship and Benny wouldn't offer me any details. I wondered if Ethan was still a virgin, and would he touch her differently then he would touch me?

Thankfully I was in the bath when I started pondering those things. I'd left he bathroom door cracked, and I figured what the hell Rory was across the hall making a hell of a lot of noise rubbing one out with his online girlfriend and I'd walked in on Erica having relations more than once, sometimes with her on again off again boyfriend Calvin with whom she was currently off again with, sometimes with fruit, sometimes with her toy collection. Benny was working so I didn't have to worry about him coming in on me. Unlike everyone else who lived here I could be quite quiet when I was getting off.

I work myself over with the shower head and enjoy at hot bath that seems to steam the whole house, I wonder when my resolve is going to finally break and he's going to make me crawl without asking.


	2. Chapter II: Syndicate

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter II

Syndicate

I know that I've got to be totally crazy for thinking this but sometimes I can feel her watching me even though I know she's in White Chapel and I'm in Boston. It's a good distance away three hundred miles between White Chapel New York and Boston Massachusetts. Nevertheless I feel her gaze like a hot light on my neck.

I've been looking over my shoulder, I don't put it past her to spy on me. I just know she's not good at tailing anyone, her vampire stealth is about as bad as Rory's. I don't mind her spying on me in fact I would love for her to spy on me. If she's come all the way here it means something, even if it's concern for her poor inept human former friend. We didn't part on the best of terms, and it's something that I'll always regret, at least until I get a chance and the nerve to rectify it.

Her gaze is always so warm on my skin, I used to get so flushed from just a look, I was constantly red and tingly, no one has ever made me feel like that. Then again Sarah isn't a normal girl, she wasn't even before she was turned.

I feel like a bad boyfriend because even though I love my current girlfriend she just doesn't incite the same reaction in me that Sarah does. It's sad than an unrequited love still makes me feel that way after all this time.

Leaving White Chapel was hard, I threw myself into school at MIT, worked part time at pizza joint still held marathon Halo sessions with my friend Benny on Xbox Live whenever I had free time. I spent time doing anything I could to not think about Sarah. To not completely fold in on myself and spend time listening to depressing rock music, and eat buckets of ice cream.

The person who shook me out of my funk was Reagan McAvoy, a pretty teacher's assistant, she was my first friend at MIT. She was stylish, popular, and she didn't mince words she told me the truth. It's not any wonder she became my best friend then my girlfriend. Things are pretty serious, I've bought an engagement ring, I'm going to pop the question before she comes to meet my parents for Christmas.

I've been putting off going back to White Chapel since I left, my folks come to visit but not often. My dad is an insurance salesman in a vampire town, really a high stakes business so to speak. Though my parents don't really notice the supernatural goings on in White Chapel, not many people do. Jane does what she can to keep them safe, training to be an Earth Priestess first with Grandma Weir and now with Benny starting from when she was eight, now at seventeen I'm amazed by how much time has gone by since the night Sarah rang our doorbell and changed my boring life forever.

If she hadn't then I'm sure either I would be a teen causality from extreme blood loss or I would have been Magna Cum Laude from MIT.

I hate that sometimes when I'm with Reagan I wonder what it would be like to have that easy romantic relationship with Sarah, and I feel awful for thinking about Sarah when I'm with Reagan. But I can't let her go. She's the real reason I'm going back if I've got to be honest with myself. I need closure, I need to move forward with Reagan. I want to move on, but I'm not sure if I want to make that move with Reagan, it's just that this is the next step in our relationship, we've been dating exclusively for three years.

We're next door neighbors and we've considered cohabitating, but she wants to wait for marriage before engaging in physical intimacy. I'm still a virgin too, so I really can't complain about it, and I think waiting might make it even more special, even though at times it's not easy, for a twenty four year old man to wait for intimacy.

I'm sitting alone at the coffee shop, I don't feel Sarah's gaze any longer, and I almost want her to see this. The velvet box feels heavy in the pocket of my corduroy jacket that I wear over ratty but fitting jeans, and a thermal Henley hoodie, looking like I'm still a college student but I've been working at a software company for almost a year.

Reagan enters, she's really pretty but not the conventional kind of pretty like Erica, she's not blond buxom and tall. She's short and curvy with long blond hair that she keeps out of her face with her many headbands, scarves, and hats.

"Hey, babe," she said as I stood and embraced her, she kissed my cheek and I could smell her perfume, which was lavender, "Sorry, I'm late traffic was fierce up the Ave."

"It's okay, was there another accident?" I ask with concern.

"Yes," she explained, "We still going to make the movie?"

"Yeah, we have plenty of time," I smile, "Which is why I ordered you a latte and a biscotti."

"Christmas cookie biscotti?" she asked taking a seat and pulling off her scarf and gloves.

"Of course," I said sitting down in my own chair, "tell me about your day?"

"It was good," she responded.

Our order was called out and I went up to take it, slipping the ring on one of the biscotti, before returning to the table. I sipped my hot chocolate, even after all the monsters I've faced and apocalypses I've helped divert coffee is the thing that keeps me up at night.

As luck would have it the first one she picked had the ring on it, "Ethan I think one of the pastry girls lost her ring, I'd better go return it."

She moved to stand but I quickly got up and stopped her, I got down one kneeling on the floor beside her, "You'd better not return it before I can ask you the question that's cost me a lot of money and a lot of sleep."

"Ethan, are you sure?" she asked.

"It's the next step in our relationship, it's either this or bust," I said, "I won't let this go without a fight."

"Yes," she said.

I slipped the ring on her finger and she was on her feet and my arms in a moment, the whole café was clapping, I felt a bit like Richard Gere in An Officer and Gentleman when he carried Debra Winger out of that factory. I was well on my way to building a life without Sarah maybe the next step in all that is to stop thinking about her.


	3. Chapter III: Frayed

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter III

Frayed

Before I knew it Christmas Vacation had descended and with it the White Chapel Christmas Crazy. Something I think of as a seasonal form of schizophrenia affecting mostly women in in the Ladies Auxiliary. Erica's mom had it bad, and the more high strung she became the more Erica had to take on. When Erica takes on a project it's serious business, she's a total drill sergeant, and for four weeks leading up to Christmas our house is completely under siege.

Rory is even helping though I can barely see him behind a jello display.

"How many friggin Jello molds does your mom need to make?" Rory asked.

"Six," Erica read the list, "but then there is going to be a life-sized Jello Santa mold, so get twenty boxes of Cherry, and four of every other flavor."

Rory examined the large display before groaning, "This isn't enough," I gotta go find a manager."

"Sarah, I need you to get the broth and the stuffing ingredients stat," Erica commanded reading from a list, it was more than apparent Erica was in total Christmas Crazy mode.

Not that I minded, I had nothing but time endless time, throwing myself into the White Chapel Christmas would be a great way to get my mind of Ethan.

I wandered absently with a basket tucked in my right hand as it dangled at my side, making my way to the soup aisle for the broth.

Getting closer my senses started going crazy, the way they only flared when Ethan was near. I'd been too distracted earlier with my melancholy to notice. It couldn't be though, Ethan was in Boston, he hadn't spent a Christmas in White Chapel in five years.

I forgot what I was doing intent to follow that scent, forgetting completely about what I was doing, I was out to prove myself wrong. I knew I should run get myself the hell away from White Chapel I didn't need to be anywhere around especially if I even thought he was here. My resolve was broken, I couldn't summon the strength to say the things I said five years ago if I wanted to.

If he were to ask me if I love him now, I would mumble yes, yes, yes over and over while talking off my clothes. Ethan couldn't be here, not now. It had to be my imagination.

But there was no mistaking that scent, no way I could have imagined the sound of his heartbeat over the din in the supermarket, over the loud Bing Crosby playing on the supermarket radio. And I couldn't stop myself from trembling when I saw him standing with his mother and sister talking with Benny on the next aisle.

I fucking stumbled and knocked into a cranberry sauce display which had like a gazillion cans on it. I was jarred by the sound and I felt their eyes on me instead of retreating I dropped to a crouch quicker than their eyes could follow, and I started stacking cans hoping they didn't recognize me.

"Sarah?" Ethan's voice floated toward me and in another move of spastastic lameness, I nearly knock over the cans that I had already neatly stacked, quickly so quickly I was sure I'd probably broken the cup stacking world record.

Ethan was my kryptonite, and I was desperately weak around him. I looked up at him a hot flush in my cheeks, and I was more than thankful that it barely showed. I stood and bristled as best I could.

"Ethan?" I asked trying to keep emotion out of my voice, "I hardly recognized you."

He smiled, his mother and Jane made their way over. Jane gave me a knowing smile and quick embrace. She knew what happened between myself and Ethan, she didn't like the decision that was made but agreed that it might keep him alive if I kept the truth from him. His mother on the other hand did not and thanked me for whatever I'd done to get Ethan out of White Chapel and onto the MIT campus.

"It's amazing what different clothes can do to a guy," he smiled, his eyes said so much and I know that I shouldn't stare into those chocolate depths but I find it more or less impossible.

I took a deep shuddering breath, more useless air that earned a raised eyebrow from Jane. Ethan didn't seem to notice he looked nervous and shy all of a sudden, his cheeks had a beautiful flush in them he moved so he was right in front of me, so close that he invaded my senses. I'd never wanted anything more, I didn't know if it was just his blood I craved or the man himself, I'd been trying to figure that part out for the better part of ten years.

"It's been awhile Sarah," he said with a nervous smile, "You're still the same. How about a hug for old times sake."

I could have ripped Benny's throat out for the way he chuckled when Ethan asked for a hug. In fact Benny looked positively horny with mischief during the whole encounter. I knew the bastard had known that Ethan would be in town and didn't bother to tell me. So much for him getting that rare manga I'd purchased for him I'd just shove a lump of coal up his ass.

I nodded, positively weak with want but I wouldn't pass up an opportunity touch him. For a few fleeting seconds he was in my arms, our bodies flush chest to chest, I did my best to keep my mouth away from his neck it was beyond tempting. His scent enveloped me, I was trembling and he noticed and held me for even longer.

The embrace was over quicker than I wanted, and I found a curvy girl with a fifties style blond up do held up by a scarf. She watched me with an inquisitive gaze, her expression was hard to read but then she smiled.

"You must be the famous Sarah," she said with a wide grin her blue eyes still sizing me up.

I forced myself to concentrate on her I knew she was the girlfriend, she was pretty, in a trying to hard to be different kind of way. She dressed like she was still in high school, like she'd fallen into the Hot Topic with a gift card and purchased everything in black and neon orange.

She wore heavy black make up on her eyes, a lot like a fifties or sixties bad girl, bright orange lipstick to match her orange tank top she wore under a black and orange cardigan coat that had a picture of Garfield on the breast and orange cat ears on the hood and it could have quite possibly had a tail. She wore a body-con black and orange bandage skirt that was to the knee and furry black tasseled snow boots that started just below the knee.

"Yes," I forced a smile.

"I've heard so much about you," she said sidling up to Ethan and slipping her arm around his waist, "though he didn't tell me you were this pretty."

Ethan blushed brilliantly and daringly met my eyes.

"I always thought he would settle down with Sarah," Mrs. Morgan said working herself up to a tear, she'd done the same thing last Christmas and asked me why didn't I go with him to MIT.

I couldn't not look at the woman, I was trying my best not to listen to Ethan's blood pulse through his veins and I knew I'd smell him on me for days. It was enough to make me crazy. I'm standing in a grocery aisle practically salivating over a boy I used to baby-sit, I'm such a good educator.

"You know it's a shame when one's own fiancé won't tell you he had such a stunning ex-girlfriend," the blond in black and orange continued.

"Fiancé"? I asked looking at Ethan, I couldn't have been more crushed if I'd gotten a house dropped on me.

Benny's smirk died on his lips, "What?"

"Yeah," the girl pressed closer to Ethan and said, "he popped the question last week."

An audible sob was heard, and I didn't have to look to know it came from Mrs. Morgan. She apparently wasn't taking Ethan's engagement to Reagan any better than I was. I hurt inside, it was a feeling I'd never felt almost like my insides were being seared. My heart though it didn't beat, felt broken, bent, and set on fire. My chest felt tight, my knees trembled but I held my ground.

"It was totally unexpected," she continued talking rapidly before having the nerve to blush, "Where are my manners? I know all about you but you must know absolutely nothing about me, I'm Reagan McAvoy. I know with time we'll get to be great friends."

I didn't want to be friends with the woman who was going to marry the man I loved, it was enough heartbreak standing here talking to her right now. I was contemplating killing her and leaving her in a shallow grave on the outskirts of Albany. But I wouldn't harm her she was well liked by Ethan which means that she wouldn't be hurt by my hands.

"Anyway, it took me a while to get him to open up after we met we were friends for two years before he finally went out with me," she grinned, "You sure did some number on him."

"We didn't-" Ethan tried to explain but he was so red and his words died on his lips.

"We were just friends," I explained in a whisper my cheeks burned as if they were set on fire the room started to spin.

"Reagan," Ethan tried to chastise the girl, "I never said, we were together."

"I assumed," Reagan supplied, "he was some hung up on you when he first got to MIT."

"People around here assumed that for years," I told her.

"You know we should go," Benny said, "Erica's probably looking for us, we've got a lot to do that party is in a week."

Benny sidestepped around Reagan and slipped an arm around me leading me away from them. I was thankful, I was practically swaying on my feet.

"Just walk and don't look back," he whispered pretty much dragging me away.

"It was nice meeting you," Reagan called out.

"Can you take me home?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure," he said leading me out of the store, "you look like you're going to hurl. Ethan's bitch is intense."

"Yeah," was all I could mumble before my legs gave out and my eyes rolled back in my head.


	4. Chapter IV: Use Somebody

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter IV

Use Somebody

Encountering Sarah was not unexpected. However I was hoping that we would be alone when we did cross paths. It had taken me this long to come back here. Now here I was, maybe I shouldn't have brought Reagan, she was really some thing else, and she was quite jealous of Sarah.

Sarah didn't deserve the passive aggressive attack from Reagan. Speaking to Sarah today was like our slate had been wiped clean, she didn't have her defenses up and she seemed really vulnerable which made me worry for her.

I shot Reagan a glare and went after Benny and Sarah. He had practically been leading her along, she seemed different so sad. I hated that she was uncomfortable and that I may the cause of it.

By the time I reached the parking lot Benny had her in his arms, and she appeared to be unconscious. I made my way over as Benny used his power to open the car door and slip her in the backseat.

"Benny, is she okay?"

"I don't know," he said, "I think she just fainted. Do vampires faint?"

"Not sure," I said, "It's worth researching."

"You know this is all your bitch's fault," Benny accused climbing over the passenger seat to sit on the drivers side, "I thought the little confrontation would be all in good fun it would wake both of you idiots up and make you realize you were making a huge mistake marrying her when you know you love Sarah. Then she springs the whole engagement thing on Sarah and everyone else for that matter. The bitch has no tact. If anything happens to Sarah I'm gonna seriously hurt you."

"Easy," I said climbing into the backseat of Benny's Tran's AM careful not to sit on Sarah.

Benny leaned over and pulled the door shut before started the car, "I can't fucking take her to the hospital, I've got to call my grandma once I get home. I would call her now but I think my phone is in the fridge back at home."

"You still do that," I chuckled brushing some of Sarah's dark hair away from her face, she looked so beautiful almost sleeping, but I had it on good authority that she didn't sleep. She was frowning as if she were in physical pain.

"She looks like she's hurting," I said.

"Newsflash she's been hurting for awhile," Benny muttered.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Sarah doesn't always say what's she's feeling," Benny explained, "She does what she thinks is best for everyone but herself. Even though it doesn't beat she's got a pretty big heart."

"What are you getting at Benny?" I asked as he pulled into the yard of the 3 story Victorian home his grandmother had left him that he shared with Erica, Sarah, and Rory.

"For a smart guy you really are a dumb ass," he said parking the car.

He got out and retrieved Sarah from the backseat and scooped her into his arms.

"Has this happened since I left?" I demanded not sure I was more jealous that Benny was being the hero and holding Sarah like that or the fact that they'd been living together all this time.

"No, but some damned funny things tend to happen when you are around," Benny repositioned Sarah in his arms and used his power to open the side door.

I followed him in, he took Sarah into the living room which had been decorated in Erica's tastes, wouldn't you guess rich reds and heavy blacks and a leopard print rug and lamp set.

He laid Sarah out on the black leather sofa and starts up the laptop on the table.

"Grandma Weir Skypes now?" I asked.

"A lot has changed since you left," Benny smirked, "Do you think you could do me a solid, get my cell phone out the fridge and call Erica so she isn't mammoth pissed that me and Sarah disappeared on her."

I went to do as I was told, I could hear Benny frantically explaining the situation to his grandmother over the computer.

"It sounds like mate troubles," Grandma Weir responded, "If her affections have been rejected her body might shut down in response."

"Is she dying?" Benny asked.

I stood in the doorway, I'd never seen him this over come with emotion he was holding Sarah in his lap, and he was crying. I'd saw him cry only once, and that was when One Tree Hill had its final episode.

"No," Grandma Weir responded, "She's just got a broken heart. Vampires don't feel things the same way we would, so in turn they wouldn't have the same reaction."

"So instead of throwing things around the room or crying and listening to Adele songs this is what she's going to do sleep?" Benny asked.

"Pretty much until she resolves everything in her head," Grandma Weir said, "Why didn't things work with her mate?"

"He's a dumb ass," Benny responded before he looked over and met my eyes, "Thanks for the assist Ethan but I've got this under control."

Sarah stirred in his arms, and I could swear she moaned my name.

I gulped and took my leave, I loved being up on Orchard drive again, I hoped Sarah would be okay, and I couldn't help feeling like I was directly the cause of her pain. As I was walking up the drive way Erica had whipped her little red car in nearly running me over.

"What did you do to Sarah?" she demanded jumping out of the car, huge sunglasses half covering her face, "If you did anything to hurt her so help me we'll be having turkey with Ethan gravy for Christmas dinner."

Erica stalked past me with that and into the house. I shook my head and stuffed my hands in my pockets she'd not given me a chance to explain, which I knew would only make me look guiltier. It couldn't be my fault, even thought it felt like it was my fault.

I walked along not paying attention to much of anything too lost in thoughts of Sarah. A sliver minivan whipped in front of me I was almost made into road kill till I noticed the blonde haired driver of the minivan, it was Jane in our mother's prized Chevy.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Jane said, "When I got to Benny's you'd already gone."

"He told me to leave," I said.

She nodded and pursed her lips as I my made my way around to the passenger side.

"How is she?"

"Better," Jane said with a pained expression.

"What happened to her? I overheard Benny's grandmother talking about mate trouble? What does that mean?"

"Her mate has rejected her," Jane said, "It's terribly sad, but sometimes happens, it's not uncommon for some vampires to go into the sleep after being rejected some don't come out of it nearly as fast as she did. Not many of them have friends like Erica and Benny."

I smiled ruefully, I forgot how protective the two of them had been, they were protecting Sarah from me, and I was still wondering why on that front.

"Oh, and by the way I hate your girlfriend," Jane said, "she was perfectly horrible to Sarah this afternoon."

"Reagan felt threatened," I said, "She felt like I was hiding Sarah from her by not telling her what she looked like. Reagan is a nice girl, but she's insecure."

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I don't understand how you can be so brilliant with computers and totally crash and burn with the female species," Jane said, "After I drop you off I've got to go back to the store. We managed to buy nothing before your girlfriend went and ran Sarah off and you took off, mom started crying in the aisle."

"Why would mom be crying in the aisle?"

"She thinks you're making a mistake being with Reagan and she's not the only one," Jane said, "So in any event, because of your idiocy I have do the shopping for dinner because mom is in her bedroom crying her eyes out."

I was quiet I knew when to be quiet. I didn't think today would be so rough, it was only my second day in town. I tried to gather my strength because tonight was the tree lighting. I was going to see Sarah tonight, and I was going to speak to her alone.

All my friends were pissed, I was going to have some serious opposition if I wanted to talk with Sarah. I knew that which was why I had a fool proof plan. I knew that Reagan would cling to my mother much to my mom's displeasure at the tree lighting and I knew my mother would go no matter how badly she was feeling.

The tree lighting in White Chapel was like a red carpet premiere everyone who was anyone was there. And if you participated in the lighting in anyway you were royalty in White Chapel. I had it on good authority Benny was going to be Santa for the seventh year in a row and Erica was dressing like Mrs. Claus while Rory and Sarah were elves.

I parked my car at the town square, I spotted Benny in his red set of long johns he wore under the Santa costume, leaning against his car.

I made a point to wave and carry on walking. I made my way through the crowd and ran smack into a tall figure in red velvet and white fur, it was Erica standing imposing in her skimpy Mrs. Claus costume.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Hi, Erica, how you been," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I know where you're going, and if you hurt Sarah anymore than you already have so help me I will kick your ass all the way back to Bean Town," Erica said.

"This wasn't the touching reunion I was hoping," I mumbled to myself.

"There will be no touching reunion," Erica said, "I wish you would have stayed gone I can deal with Sarah feeling guilty about what happened between you guys, and worrying about you. But I can't deal with you pushing her off the deep end. She is my best friend, if you hurt her I will cut you, then I'll drink up all your blood."

"I'm not going to hurt her," I rolled my eyes, "Do you know where Sarah is, I'd like to talk to her."

"Couldn't you have talked to her before your bitch went and blabbed about your engagement?" Erica asked.

"Why would Sarah care about me getting engaged?" I asked, "she made it pretty clear that she was not interested in me, Reagan could have handled things better, and I'd like to apologize for it, it's made things even more awkward between me and Sarah."

Erica hauled off and smacked me on the forehead, "Everyone says you're like some mega-nerd genius boy, but I don't fucking see it."

I winced, I was seeing little stars floating around my head, "Ow…what was that for?"

"For being a dumb ass," Erica said before sashaying away.

I was trying to collect myself after a jarring blow to the head and I collided with someone else, this time it was Sarah. I was falling into honey colored eyes, and I felt like I was fourteen years old again.

"Hi Ethan," Sarah said.

I'd never seen such vulnerability in her eyes, it stole my breath.

"Hey," I said, "I know we didn't get to talk much earlier."

"Well, maybe we can catch up later," she said politely.

"Have you got a few minutes right now?" I asked.

She hesitated, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Wouldn't Reagan be jealous."

I thought she was totally serious, but then she started grinning, "I missed you know that," she added.

"I missed you too," he said, "I didn't think this would be so hard."

"Ditto, but I blame Benny for not giving me fair warning," she said, "I just never expected to see you back in White Chapel."

"I kinda had to come back," I revealed, "I've been putting off coming back and not to mention Reagan has never seen White Chapel."

Sarah's eyes went vacant, "Yeah."

"It's hard for me coming back here you know," I told her, "I didn't leave here for the right reasons."

"It was the right thing to do," she told me, "There's nothing here for you. Your future is out there waiting."

As many times as she says that I can't imagine it being true, I can't imagine a future without her. I was going to have to right, I'd already popped the question to Reagan. I can't help feeling like I was right all along, I don't think I made it up every time she held my gaze and I felt the electricity when we touched. I was such an idiot back then demanding she tell me how she really felt.

The answer she gave sent me running and I'd only just returned. I'd left White Chapel with my tail between my legs and completely heartbroken after the loudest shouting match I'd ever been involved in. I still don't think she was being honest. She's so good at burying her emotions, because she doesn't think she's entitled to them.

I need the truth before I marry Reagan, she deserves that much, I had to sort this out. We wandered away from the crowd, away from the town square and into the nearly deserted parking lot.

"I'm happy for you, you know," Sarah said with a smile that didn't come close to meeting her eyes.

"Thank you? What about you any possible suitors on the horizon?" I asked.

"You know the only romance in my life comes in the form of romantic comedies I rent from Blockbuster," she said not meeting my eyes as she leaned on Erica's little red car.

"You deserve happiness," I said.

"I am happy," she smiled, "I'm happy you even still talk to me after all the tings I said the last time we spoke."

"It was a lifetime ago," I said nonchalant, "Part of the reason I came back was to mend fences between us."

"Ethan," Sarah started, "I never wanted you to feel like I was protecting you."

I smiled ruefully, "You were. I understand it might have gotten tiresome. I was the weakest link."

She laughed, "For a smart guy you're pretty dumb."

"People have been saying that a lot," I said, "care to explain?"

"Just because you can't cast spells or you don't have vampire strength doesn't mean you're the weakest link," she explained, "your visions have saved our asses a lot over the years."

"I'd like to thank you for saying what you did," I said, "It opened my eyes.

"I took it back," Sarah smiled.

"No, the other thing you said," I told her.

Her eyes shined in the moonlight, they were vacant, I knew she was back there back to that day back in the living room, back in that moment where I thought our friendship ended.

"You told me you didn't share my feelings," I said, "It was devastating but I wouldn't be the man I am now, had you not told me the truth."

"Oh…" she whispered.

"Were you being honest when you said that?" I asked, "I need to know I saw how you looked in the store, when Reagan told you about the engagement."

Sarah looked even more vulnerable she was practically swaying on her feet. I reached out to steady her and she recoiled as one touch would melt her skin.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"You looked hurt," I said.

"Oh, that…It was just everyone is moving on but me," she said, "Its like I'm frozen. It does hurt."

"Just tell me I'm just delusional and call it a day," I said, "That I'm some silly little boy who still has a crush on his babysitter."

"I don't know if I can," she said not meeting my eyes.

I was reeling, "So the weakest link thing wasn't the only thing you lied about five years ago?"

"I…" she whispered, "I should go."

"Please stay, we've got to talk this out," I said.

She started away but I blocked her path knowing she could get past me if she really wanted.

"Ethan, please, what's done is done. You are destined for greater things," she said, "you deserve a girl that's better than me and Reagan combined. You deserve happiness, babies the whole nine yards. You need someone to grow old with."

"All I need…" I said before putting my hands on her shoulders, "All I ever wanted was you."

A simple touch and I was receiving the first vision I'd gotten in five years, and what do you expect Sarah had always been the catalyst. I saw myself kissing Sarah, we were half naked and in her bed room. The scene was enough to make my head spin, but I had no time to be titillated because the scene changed and the next set of images scared me.

I saw Sarah being held in mid air held at by a magical force that I knew had something to do with the robed figure I saw in front of her chanting in Latin. Then Sarah dissolved in flames. The second part of the vision was far from where it started. I didn't know when vision would take place, I just knew it was under the next full moon, and the moon would be full this weekend on the night of the Christmas party.

I was gasping as I came out of the vision. I stumbled backwards setting off a near by Volvo's car alarm when I feel against it. Sarah rushed to my aid concern in her eyes.

"What did you see?"

I didn't say anything I just stared.

"Ethan," Sarah warned, "I can't stop what's coming if you don't tell me what it is."

"Part of the vision I don't want to stop," I told her, "the other part I'll die before I let happen."

"Tell me what happened in the last part," she said.

"You died," I said.

"Where and when?"

"Erica's parent's house, I'm assuming the night of the Christmas party. A robed figure, probably a Dark Priest was holding you in the air and chanting until you exploded and dissolved into flames."

"Can you tell me about the first part?"

My cheeks flamed, "We were kissing."


	5. Chapter V: Spin

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter V

Spin

"What?" I asked.

"The first part of the vision was us making out in your bedroom," he blushed, "it was pretty hot."

"None of that can happen," I told him, "I can't kiss you because you'll never be mine. You deserve a lot better."

"Stop protecting me!" he shouted.

"Ethan, let's be rational," I told him, "Clearly you know nothing of rationality. I am a vampire, you are human."

"That's not exactly front page news," he said dryly.

"You need someone normal," I told him, "Someone who won't be seventeen long after your body is dust."

"Is that your argument?" he demanded, "is that why you drove me away to protect me from yourself."

"I didn't send you away," I reasoned still swaying on my feet I was totally going to pass out, "You fucking left."

"Because you said that I was a little boy with an overactive imagination who constantly needed saving," he said, "you said you didn't love me."

"Well, I lied," I said, "I do love you, but I can't have you it wouldn't be right and you know it."

"You lied to me about something that meant more to me than anything else," he said, "You were all I ever wanted and to make me believe that I'd made the whole thing up. I knew I couldn't feel like that without you feeling something."

"It doesn't matter," I said, "I had to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me," he said, "I can handle myself, and you know what? I can handle you."

"I know I don't have to," I said, "I want to. Damn it Ethan! I gave up everything for you, my last foothold on humanity so you wouldn't lose yours. I did everything I could to protect you, to protect you from me most of all."

"There is no way you could hurt me worse than you already have," he told me before he stalked away.

I deflated falling to my knees, I was in such pain and it wasn't just the gravel digging into my knees, I had hurt Ethan. Benny came running up in his Santa costume.

"I saw Ethan coming from the parking lot," he said out of breath, "I should have known he'd try talking to you. Are you alright?"

"No," I said, "but I'll live, or rather continue being undead."

"Are you sure?" he said, "you look pretty bad."

"He knows I love him, and that I lied," I told Benny.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Erica would kill me if we didn't get to work," I said letting Benny help me to my feet.

Rory and I led kids up to sit on Santa's lap, and I took pictures of the kids with Santa with this monstrous elf camera that was shaped like snowflake. The whole thing seemed to drag until it was time for the head of the Ladies Auxiliary, Erica's mother Eden lit the giant Christmas Tree in the town square. It was big production that I'd seen like a billion times and would have to watch a million more.

After the lighting I hauled ass to the house before Ethan cornered me again, honestly that boy was going to be the death of me. I practically locked myself in my room and searched for the thickest novel I owned.

There came a knock at my door about a half an hour into my book, it was Benny with a bag of popcorn.

"I've stayed out of this for far too long," he said, "I just can't anymore, you're hurting Ethan's hurting."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Everyone with eyes knows you totally love Ethan and that he's still in love with you," Benny explained, "Why you chose not to do anything about it and let this get out of hand is beyond me."

"Benny, you know I can't be with Ethan," I said.

"Why can't you?" he asked taking a seat on my bed, "If this is about Reagan I'm all for putting her back on the next bus to Boston."

"Hello, Creature of the night here!" I said pointing to myself, "Or did you forget?"

"So what?" Benny asked, "Ethan knows and he's totally cool with the vampire deal, the hard part is that bitch she's totally crazy."

"Ethan deserves a normal life," I said, "I didn't give up everything so he could throw it all away on me."

"What's normal anyway?" Benny said, "You are the guardian of White Chapel, sworn to protect this planet from foes of the supernatural variety. Life is never gonna be normal for you but it won't be boring, Ethan likes adventure."

"You don't understand," I said, "His blood calls to me in his veins, I can hear the beat of his heart above everything else. I've fought this for years. Harder than you can ever imagine."

Benny looked surprised, then he frowned as realization dawned.

"I read something like that somewhere," he said, "I'll have go get my books, it's time for some research. Stay away from Ethan if you haven't fed on the blood substitute and are stuffed full. As a matter of fact don't be alone with Ethan at all. I know Ethan's blood is special, as is the blood of most seers, though most vampires can only smell it's richness once it's shed, maybe you can because your connection with him is stronger."

"I don't know Benny," I said, "That's why I said what I did, that's why he left. Him being here not it's not safe for him or for me."

"I'll do some research," Benny amended, "We'll figure out something. You should have come to me a long time ago."

"I didn't come to you," I pointed out, "I've been doing just fine on my own."

"Lies and avoidance are working so well," Benny said rolling his eyes, "You almost went to sleep and never woke up. I had to go into your subconscious with a spell to bring you back."

"Sarah!" Erica bellowed from downstairs it was followed by a high pitched scream from Rory, then a crash.

"One second Benny," I said stepping out into the hall.

"It's cool, I'm gonna hang here and find a nice chick flick to watch," Benny grinned, "I'll even snuggle with you so long as you keep your fangs to yourself."

"Sarah!" Erica called again, "I accidentally staked Rory is that okay?"

After separating Erica from poor Rory who was pinned on the leopard rug with his hands above his head, while Erica was straddling him her eyes wild. I didn't know if she were molesting him or on the verge of staking the poor hapless vampire. I brought them up to my room, we ended up all piled on my bed watching my favorite guilty pleasure, Glee.


	6. Chapter VI: Living on a Prayer

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter VI

Living on a Prayer

Benny asked me to stay away from Sarah for a few days and I had no idea why. At least I didn't until I was leaving White Chapel's only Starbucks, they were parked across the street at the library. They were in Benny's Trans Am that should have been junked long before he was even born laughing and sitting close sharing a book.

They looked like a couple. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach like a rock. She was pressed against him as she read a passage from the book in his hands. Jealousy surged through my entire being. No wonder he'd asked me to back off, he wanted her for himself. All this time spent together, it's obvious Benny might feel something more for Sarah. What if she'd grown to care for him in kind?

I wondered as to the nature of their relationship, they lived together anyway for fucks sake, they could very well be sharing a bed. Solving the White Chapel mysteries does get sexy every now and again, a sexual tension starts to build over time.

"Baby what you staring at?" Reagan sidled up to me without my noticing her latte in hand squinting under the bright December sun she gazed in the direction I was staring, "Oh it's your friends Sarah and Benny. They look pretty cozy lets go say hi."

I couldn't make a sentence from the word salad in my head, but I grabbed her arm to stop her from crossing the street. I hated how pleased she looked at my discomfort.

"You should have known a beautiful girl like Sarah doesn't stay single long," she told me, "Love is totally in the air."

"We'd better he'd home," I said, "I've got some things to do."

I needed more evidence, just because Benny had cried over Sarah the other day and they were all cozy today doesn't mean anything. I knew what I had to do. I had to go to Weir place and snoop. Benny always leaves a paper trail. I would check out both rooms and see what I come up with.

I skipped out on going to set up for Erica's mom's party but Jane and Reagan went in my stead. I knew both Benny and Sarah would have gone to help set up too. Benny, Jane, and even Erica and Rory were going keep Sarah from being uncomfortable.

I knew I should have told Reagan the truth sent her back to Boston, I knew without a doubt that I held feelings for Sarah. But my first objective was to get close to her again, and to do that I needed to know what was going on between her and Benny.

I liked the fact that the practice of leaving the door unlocked was still practiced at the Weir place, getting inside was easy and Sarah's room was in the same place. I hadn't snooped through her things in quite some time, I missed the smell of her perfume and the way her closet always smelled of fabric softener and detergent.

I could buy the same brands of laundry detergent and fabric softener and it just didn't smell the same on me. Not that I'd tried that or anything. Sarah hadn't done much to her room the same soft lavender color scheme the same purple down comforter, tons of throw pillows and he knew from many platonic sleepovers that she had the most comfortable bed in the whole world. Something wasted on someone who doesn't sleep while I lived at the Weir place I made it a point to crash in Sarah's bed whenever necessary it pissed her off most of the time.

I glared at that amazing bed it was the one I imagined making love to Sarah in for the first time. I wondered if Benny had beat me to it. It made me want to track him down and rip his head off.

Snooping through Sarah's desk was like a walk down memory lane, she took extensive pictures of things, sunsets, sunrises the irises in the back yard, Benny and Jane, and even me when I lived here. I even found some old pictures of her and Erica before they were turned.

I heard loud laughter from downstairs and went diving under the bed when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Okay Benny, you dragged me back here," Sarah's voice came from the doorway, "So give up the goods, and make it quick I'm I a hurry."

I gawked peeking out from under the ruffled bed skirt, they were about to have sex right above my head.

"You can always fly us back when we're done," Benny said the bed creaking when he sat on it.

"Benny," Sarah said, "Erica is gonna be pissed off when she finds out that we skipped out on the set up."

She was still in the doorway almost afraid to come into her own room, I could see her shoes she was bouncing from one foot to another her trademark dance of impatience.

"You don't want any foreplay tonight do you?" Benny asked.

"Just get to the point," Sarah said scuffing her black boots on the hardwood as she ventured further into the bedroom.

"I consulted Zeb's Almanac of Fortunes and Futures," Benny explained, "What's happening to you is called selective mating. This could be a prosperous union."

"Does that mean that I can have kids?"

"Yeah," Benny said, "Actually vampire/human selective mating are pretty normal."

"How are they normal?"

"By normal I mean it's happened before," Benny explained, "It explains the attraction, it's called the pull of the heart an attraction like that is fated destined. It's a pretty rare occurrence though this would be the first documented case in about seventy years."

I watched Sarah venture even further into the room.

"What are you doing?" Benny asked.

"Has he been here?"

"No," Benny responded.

"I've got to be losing it because I smell him," she said.

I had forgotten about her senses, she was going to find me for sure. I heard her shoes shuffle on the floor, as she walked over to her desk.

"He's been here…" Sarah whispered, "I didn't leave these out."

"So he stopped by to demand you see him," Benny said, "We were out and he's probably gone back to his girlfriend."

"Shut up Benny!" She shouted.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm listening," she said, "So shut up and let me."

A second later the bed skirt was snatched up and I was staring into Sarah's eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

I crawled out indignantly, "Finding out what you were doing behind my back."

"What?" Benny asked.

"You asked me to back off Sarah so you could have her to yourself," I accused.

"Ew…as if we would ever fool around," Sarah said.

"My ego's a little bruised," Benny said, "but Sarah is right she's not enough woman for me I likes my ladies round. If I were going to get with any of your ladies it would be Reagan but she's a bitch and I hate her, not to mention the friends code. Friends don't fuck their friends girls. I'm a firm believer in that."

"Well, why were you talking about vampire/human selective mating?" I asked.

"Because of you, you idiot," Sarah said, "I'm going back to Erica's do me a favor and don't follow."

Sarah blurred out of the room leaving me with Benny.

"I don't understand," I said.

"I don't want you to jump to more ridiculous heights of conclusion," Benny said, "I'm just going to let her talk about this with you when she's ready.

"I saw you and Sarah at the library when I was getting coffee," I explained, "You two looked pretty cozy."

"Sarah and I are just friends, and its not your business what she does," Benny said, "You have a fiancée and she's single she doesn't have to answer to you."

"I know," I admitted, "I just love Sarah."

"I've known that since freshman year," Benny said, "I think you know she loves you too, she's so used to fighting it. Give her a reason not to."

"That's Benny," I smiled, "sorry about accusing you of Sarah."

"No problem," he said, "you know, Sarah asked you not to follow her to set up for the party but the party itself tomorrow night you're totally invited to."

"Yeah, but in the meantime I've got to stop things with Reagan," I said.

"That would be a good idea," Benny grinned.


	7. Chapter VII: Someone Like You

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that

she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter VII

Someone Like You

Christmas Eve had dawned, and it was the night of the Christmas party. A party so infamous I'd witnessed the Mayor fall down the back steps because he was drunk and then not remember the next day why he was bruised and limping. When I was in my teens I'd seen the adults put their keys in a bowl and pick someone new to spend the night with. Pretty sketchy, right, I try to stay out of that scene. I know Erica's got her eyes the new Librarian he's from one of those countries that used to be the Soviet Union and he's a werewolf. She made a point to tell me that werewolves usually like it rough.

I found myself in the kitchen pretending to be observing the wait staff and the cooks prepare and serve food while sitting on a barstool staring into a bowl of Chex Mix. I was hiding out and I was far too dressed up to be hiding out. I'd chosen to wear the red bustier dress and Erica made me wear with little black open toe booties. I felt pretty, it didn't matter because Ethan probably wasn't coming to the party.

He'd been giving me a wide berth since the other day when I found him under the bed in my room, eavesdropping on me and Benny. I'd discovered that Ethan's blood called to me because we we're mates, I knew I probably would have ended up with him if our paths would have crossed before I was turned. It was meant to be the fact that the universe kept taunting me and pushing me in Ethan's direction was not lost on me.

I wondered if I had the self control just to hang out with him, I'd trained myself over the years but that control had waned in his absence, I'd forgotten how hard the fight was and I was weak, but I wasn't desensitized to his scent. It drove me nuts, I was terrified that I might slip.

If Ethan made things right with Reagan told her the truth sent her away and then came to me in earnest I wouldn't fight it, I'd let him in. I was tired of fighting with myself and Ethan for that matter.

I heard the clack of heels across the floor I knew it was Erica's mother Eden who had sought me out.

"Sarah," she said her glass of wine sloshing everywhere as she came to a stop in front of me, "You need to go into the den where the karaoke machine is set up everyone is just sitting there staring at one another. Erica is handling the situation in the ball room."

"What situation?" I asked.

"It's a ballroom and no one is dancing," she said, "I'm heading the media room some people are watching the slideshow of the vacation to the grad isles last year."

I sighed and proceed to drag my ass of the barstool, I found Benny along with a lot of people my age in there eating dejectedly and staring at each other the karaoke machine just setting there untouched.

Benny was eating something that looked like a calzone as he and Rory were arguing about how the machine was set up.

"What about the super surround?" Benny asked bread flying out of his mouth, "I didn't notice you putting together shit."

"Benny don't be like that," Rory said, "I read the instructions out to you."

Benny chewed and swallowed preparing himself to argue more.

I stopped him, "It's okay for you two to argue like two girls when we're at home, but you will behave yourselves tonight. The surround is fine. If you didn't help him you have no right to complain."

Rory jutted his chin out, "Fine, I could have been a bit more helpful."

"Alright, so it's settled?" I asked heading over the laptop that was connected to the karaoke machine, "It's time to get this party started."

"What? Are you actually going to sing?"

"Eden told me to start it off and maybe more people might get up and sing," I shrugged, "I was thinking something old school, Spice Girls maybe."

"No way," Rory said, "That would be a joke, you need to sing something that means something to you."

Erica showed up then looking drop dead in a form fitting black cowl neck dress that was ankle length backless and sporting splits from hip to ankle, she was wearing high sliver shoes that laced up her legs. Truly a vision that made me almost question my sexuality. I would be nervous and uncomfortable in something like that, it was taking all I had in my not to fiddle with the dress I was wearing which was nun's habit compared to Erica's.

"Can I take the first song?" she asked wiping her brow, "I need a break from all that slow dancing with old men."

"Sure," I said opting to take Rory's advice to heart, "I'm still deciding."

By the time she finished a sultry performance of Fever, I had made my decision.

I chose my song and took the microphone, deciding that choosing an Adele song and mooning over a boy at a Christmas party was one cliché that I needed to participate in.

I closed my eyes and stood before the curious crowd gripping the microphone on the stand as the soft piano intro floated through the speakers filling the room.

"I heard, that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard, that you're dreams came true

I guess she gave you things that I didn't give to you…" I sang leveling my eyes with the audience, I didn't have a bad a voice but I was beyond nervous.

"Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded

That for me it isn't over," another voice joined mine, it was Ethan he was just down the makeshift stage from me and I wondered why I didn't sense him.

My senses were dulled when downwind of Rory's specially pungent odor, the bumbling blond vampire had taken to bathing in and eating garlic, which dulled the senses of any vampire and gave them human like qualities, if they could survive the taste and build up an immunity to the substance.

He wasn't a bad singer, and I could tell he was earnest and just as nervous as me.

I gazed at him, "Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for, you two

Don't forget me I beg, I remember you said…"

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead," Ethan sang.

"You'd know how the time flies,

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summer haze.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days," I sang

"I hate turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded

That for me it isn't over," Ethan sang.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for, you two

Don't forget me I beg, I remember you said…" I sang.

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead," Ethan sang.

"Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes are memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" I sang forgetting the crowd this was all just for Ethan.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for, you too

Don't forget me I beg, I remember you said…" I sang.

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead," Ethan sang.

The song had ended and we were right there next to each other, the crowds response was deafening, but all my focus was on the man in front of me, I could hear his heart beat. I could smell him, now that I was no longer downwind of Rory.

"That was amazing," I cooed leaning almost into him.

"It was?" he asked, "I knew I had to do something big and romantic to get your attention. I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure," I said before I could stop myself, the singing had put me off my guard, damned piano ballads were my weakness.

I let him lead me outside, I was aware of how cold it was but I was not affected by it and I could see the snow coming down, and I wondered if Ethan was cold he was wearing a fitted fifties style grey dinner suit and shiny black shoes his hair was slicked back out of his face and he looked just adorable. I didn't know if his cheeks were red from the cold or from embarrassment.

"Did you mean what you sang?" I asked placing a hand to my chest we were standing so close was enveloped in his scent I was drowning in him.

"Every word was for you," he said ducking his head shyly, "I ended things with Reagan."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, "I came back here to find out if there was anything between us, and I shouldn't have brought her in the middle of things. I should have done this a long time ago."

He met my eyes finally, "I love you Sarah, I should have fought harder. I couldn't have had a life with Reagan feeling this way about you."

"I should have been honest when you asked me how I felt the first time," I told him, "But I was afraid I would hurt you. Ethan you know what I am."

"I don't care," he said, "if I die at your hands I'd die happy."

"Ethan, I need you to live," I told him, "I would do anything to keep you safe, even from me. I still don't trust myself around you."

He put his arms around me and I gazed up at him, I felt like a real girl in that moment. Someone who has moments like this someone who's life isn't defined by a darkness that she can't control. I desperately pressed myself closer.

"Why don't you trust yourself with me?" he asked.

"Because," I sniffled, I've done very well to go this long without getting all emotional, "I can feel your heartbeat, hear it above everyone else's because it's your blood I want most of all. Benny says its all a part of the whole selective mating thing, it's the draw or whatever."

"I feel like that when I'm with you," Ethan told me, "when our eyes meet it's like I'm under a spell, I do my best not to make an ass out of myself. I've never wanted anything more than to be with you."

"Ethan," I whispered.

He leaned down a bit and our mouths met clumsily, there was a resounding passion, something I'd never felt, but Ethan was only my second kiss. I felt more alive now than I did then when I was actually alive. I threaded my fingers in his dark hair and lost myself to those slow languid kisses pressing my body completely flushed against his. I could feel his heartbeat it gave the illusion that I had one myself.

I was aware that we weren't alone only when it was too late. I broke the kiss and glanced around to find Benny dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Young love…it's so beautiful, now what about Reagan?" he asked, "you kick her to the curb?"

I frowned as a figure came from out of nowhere creaming up on Benny. I couldn't tell if the figure was feminine or masculine because they were wearing a floor length robe, the person was pretty short I knew that for sure.

"Benny look out," I shouted the figure had closed in Benny.

"Actually, I didn't feel like sitting on the curb waiting for the bus to come," the figure said pulling down the hood and revealing her identity it was Reagan, "What I want is your energy."

Benny made a move to run but she grabbed him and put her hand on his chest. Light waves moved from his body into hers.

"I can't believe a dolt like him is a first rate spell caster," Reagan said, "the power was totally wasted on him anyways."

I pushed Ethan behind me stopping him from going to Benny where he lie prone on the ground.

"I knew he would choose you in the end," Reagan smiled, "Those selective mating rites are hard to fight even with magicks as strong as mine. So I prepared myself for this."

"For what?" I demanded.

"What is this Reagan?" he asked stepping out from behind me.

"I'm collecting Lover," she smirked.

I shivered with jealousy, I hated the fact that she had him before me. My protective base instincts were kicking in.

He rolled his eyes, "We weren't lovers. You wore a true love waits ring. Please don't piss off Sarah. She's gonna kill you so much as it is."

I was growling already and I was thankful that Benny was at least still breathing.

"Collecting what?" I demanded.

She didn't answer or look at me.

"What are you collecting Reagan?" Ethan demanded.

She smirked, "What do you think? Powers of course. Really all I was after was your power. To see the future is a very rare feat for a Dark Priestess."

"That's what you are?" I asked with a snort, "And I here I thought you were just mean witch."

She glared at me, "Then we started dating, I hoped you'd never come back to White Chapel because if you would have stayed with me instead of crawling back to your undead whore we could have married in a dark ceremony of course. I would share in your powers and you would share mine. You'd be turned evil of course."

"That would have never happened I wouldn't have fallen for your lies," he spat, "Say what you want about me but I won't have you speaking badly about Sarah."

"You sure?" she asked, "I had you pretty snowed up until now."

"Okay are we gonna fight or what?" I asked, "I really feel like kicking your ass."

"Why fight when I can play dirty?" she said drawing a bow and arrow from her robe, and shot an arrow at Ethan.

I dived in front of him.


	8. Chapter VIII: Look After You

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter VIII

Look After You

I felt a sharp pain under my ribs and crumpled to the ground. The same arrow that hit Sarah had gone straight through her and got to me. Sarah was screaming and by my side before I touched the ground.

"Ethan," she whispered her pretty eyes filled with tears.

"I'm okay," I told her even though I really wasn't, "You deal with Reagan be careful and remember my vision."

She nodded before sobbing openly. I knew she thought I would turn soon if enough of her blood was on the arrow. It didn't matter that the arrow had been dipped in a poison that was working its way through my system. It burned like cayenne pepper and I found it pretty hard to breathe.

"Sarah!" I shouted, "do me a favor."

"I won't let you turn," she said.

"Not that," I said, "Could you kick ass for me?"

"Sounds like a plan," she rose from the snow and got into fighting stance.

"As touching as this little scene is," Reagan said, "It's time for me to take my leave and what I want."

"You fool," Reagan said after Sarah landed a punch that sent her reeling, "your might is nothing compared to real power."

Reagan raised hand her pinkie and index fingers extended palm down and the other fingers folded. That hand was aimed at Sarah who rose in the air like a puppet I watched powerless, I was going to watch my true love die and then die myself. My right side was completely useless I wasn't sure if it was from the toxin or the vampire blood. I dug in my pocket, I'd actually for once thanked genetics for making me a leftie and fished my phone out of my pocket. I sent an SOS to Erica, Jane, and even smelly and useless Rory.

Reagan was chanting in Latin, we didn't have long if they didn't get here soon Sarah and I would both be done for. Sarah was swearing and struggling in midair. I was barely able to hold my head up but I held it up long enough to see Reagan tackled to the ground, her hold on Sarah was released and Sarah dropped to the ground and she ran to me.

There was a flurry of action all around me. I tried to focus on Sarah's face for as long as I could, the poison was spreading and I was starting to lose consciousness.

The first coherent thing I notice upon regaining consciousness is that the room I'm in is really, really, bright and I wasn't sure if it were the white walls that made it so blinding, or the barren plainness of the room that made it so bright. Someone was holding tight to my hand hared enough to bruise.

I want to ask for Sarah but my voice doesn't work because my throat was so dry. The world comes into full focus. Beeping monitors, bright lights, white walls the smell of chlorine was enough for me to deduce that I was in the hospital. Sarah holding fast to my hand her head bowed as if she were asleep or in prayer.

I squeezed her hand as hard as I could and that got her attention.

"Ethan," she squealed speaking rapidly before peppering my face with little kisses.

She cups my face in her hands and just stares at me before calling for the nurse.

After I'd been given water and taken off the IV drip, my mother tells me that they've ordered a battery of tests to make sure the poison hasn't affected my nervous system.

I learn that Reagan's magicks was stripped and she'd been arrested. From what I'm told, Sarah thought I was dead and totally wailed on the girl until Jane could show up with a power stripping potion. Reagan was charged with two counts of attempted murder. Stories of what happened were flying all over White Chapel. The nurses examining me where talking about it like I wasn't even there.

"How long was I out?" I ask Benny after the nurses had left the room.

Sarah left because they drew my blood she was flying a few counties away to stand it.

"Three days," Benny asked.

"That explains, the catheter and the IV," I said.

"Does that hurt?" he asked of the catheter.

"It burns a little," I said, "They say it can come out once I can move around a little better, my right side was the most affected by the poison."

"So now you're an official card carrying member of the I dated a psycho club?" Benny asked.

Erica swept into the room with all my stuff, laptop, Kindle, PSP, and my phone.

"Benny, in our little arrangement, you were the psycho," she sneered.

"You both are psychos," I said.

"I agree," Sarah's voice joined the conversation, "Any word on when I can take you home?"

"When I can walk probably," I said, "I have very little feeling my right side."

"I'll take good care of you," she grinned.

"I'm sure you would," I laughed.

I eyed the soup that had been brought in for me. It was greasy and gelatinous and it made Jane's Christmas Tofurky appealing.

"Your doctor isn't sure you could handle anything solid right now," Benny said.

"I think they just don't want you to shit in the bed," Erica laughed.

"I think we're past that point Erica," Sarah said blushingly.

"Don't tell me I…"

"It's what people do here," Benny said, "Don't sweat it man. If I could pee and poop in the bed and get away with it, I totally would."

"Seriously homeboy?" Erica asked.

"Seriously," Benny said, "maybe I should check myself into the hospital during the finals of my international Halo competition."

"You're crazy," I told Benny.

My parents had been in and out all day, my mother kept leaving in tears, and my father followed. Jane had been absent most of the day which was pretty strange. When visiting hours were almost over she stopped by.

Sarah had gone to walk Erica and Benny out and was going to sneak in a bit later.

"I know I should have stopped by earlier," Jane fiddled with her keys, "But I was too scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"Ethan, don't you remember, you almost died. For a while we did think you were dead," Jane revealed, "I've never seen Sarah that mad, Erica and Rory wouldn't let her kill Reagan because we knew it was something you wouldn't want, I stripped her of her powers and returned Benny's something I never thought I would be able to do. I never placed much stock in my abilities as an Earth Priestess until now."

"You'd be amazed at the things you can do when the time comes to do them," I told her, "I've never doubted you not even for a second. That's why I called on you."

"I'm glad you're okay Ethan," Jane whispered.

"Are we gonna hug it out or what?" I asked.

Jane slid into bed with me and hugged me tightly before departing with tears in her eyes.

After visiting hours Sarah snuck back in, I insisted she get into bed with me and let me hold her, she did after an hour of discussion I wound myself around her, deciding I want to listen to her heart not beating, but I could only hear the sound of my own. It was enough to lull me to sleep.


	9. Chapter IX: Save Me

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction. **

Chapter IX

Save me

The months that followed the Christmas Eve incident were difficult but nothing that couldn't be managed. Both myself and Ethan would be key witnesses in Reagan's upcoming trial, she would be going away for a long time. The defense was trying to sell the insanity story, the prosecution is going with the jealous jilted girlfriend thing. She's facing life imprisonment either in a psych facility or a prison a lose, lose situation if I ever saw one.

Ethan's recovery is slow but sure, he's walking with assistance, mostly mine. He's back at home, using a wheel chair and a walker to get around. I help him with bathing I try to be as professional as I can because through all of this there hasn't been as much time for us as I hoped. No dates, just physical therapy, monster hunting, Rory wrangling and that damn trial.

Occasionally there are slow kisses in my bedroom and just hanging out watching movies but those times are few and far between. When the day is over Ethan is exhausted and my work is only just beginning, I have to work another White Chapel Mystery.

Sometimes I go up on the roof, and I think things over, I pray and I cry, because I'm not sure my prayers reach heaven because of what I am. I know despite all my good works, and everything I've done to heal and protect mankind it doesn't change what I am. I don't know if Ethan will ever recover fully.

His right side is still just as weak as before, the toxin worked just like a stroke. I can deal with it, it hurts that he has to go through that but my love won't change because of physical limitations, but I know he doesn't feel like he's the same person and I don't know what to say or do about it.

We don't talk about it, we always ignore the giant unicorn in the room. It's put a strain on us, that is different from anything we've ever gone through. We do anything possible to avoid it, our chances at intimacy shattered.

I stare at the moon, wondering if my prayers are being heard. I need some sort of confirmation, I dry my eyes and slide down the gables and into the third floor window. I slip into the dark attic, Rory's claimed most of it, but this corridor was mostly a catchall a place where all the junk goes. I've done some cleaning and rearranging to get to my sanctuary without making much noise.

I see a figure in the shadows, I move closer, expecting an attack but it's Ethan clutching the wall for dear life his walker nowhere in sight.

"Ethan," I whispered, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Is this where you go when you're gone?" he asked.

"Why did you follow me? You know you're not well," I said offering my assistance.

He shooed me off and leaned against the wall altogether out of breath.

"I'm fine," he said, "Why is it okay for you to worry about me, and not for me to worry about you?"

"I…"

"You've been crying," he said, "I can hear it in your voice. Do you cry because of me, because I'm like this?"

"Ethan," I whispered feeling more tears coming on.

"You're really sweet to stand by me like this," he said, "You should be with someone you don't have to take care of. You need someone who can keep up with you and I can't. I know you love me, I know we're supposed to be mates but things changed. I don't even know if I can…mate…anymore."

"I love you, you big geek," I said I didn't give a damn if he was a eunuch, "that doesn't matter. You're what matters. I just want things to be easy between us."

"They won't be easy," he said, "I'm sorry if I'm the reason they're so hard."

"It's okay, we can work through this," I said.

"We can't," he said turning and walking away on shaky legs, "You deserve so much more than what I am right now."

"I love you just the way you are," I told him slipping an arm around his waist, "I won't let your pride get in the way of how happy we could be."

"You shouldn't have to carry me," he told me, "I was weak even before the poison, this merely confirms what you said yourself."

"I was wrong," I told him, me admitting fault was rare.

I led him down and into his room and watched as he indignantly put himself to bed batting away my hands.

I kissed him quickly taking over his mouth before he could make any further comments.

"I'll see you in the morning," I told him, "I love you."

He didn't say anything, and I let myself out of the room. In fact I had to get out of the whole damn house. I flew all over town trying to clear my head, what did Ethan want from me, I loved him, I wasn't letting him go just because we hit a speed bump. I was going to take care of him and be there for him whether he liked it or not.

When I returned to the house he was in the kitchen eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. He looked up from his bowl when I entered.

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow," he told me, "Ma has been bugging me to come stay with her, besides you need to get back to work."

"I have plenty of money saved," I told him, "They can get by without me until you're better. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to ever feel as though you're a burden. I love you and I just want to take care of you."

"You're too sweet," he said, "You have so much to worry about and I only add to the stress, really I should go. I want to be with you more than anything, but I'm no help I'm a hindrance, you shouldn't feel guilty not for me. I'll be okay, you should find someone that can love you in every way you need."

"You know there is no one else for me," I told him, "we spent all that time denying this and here's where it got us. Last time it was my fault."

"You could have any man you want, why would you want me?" he asked, "Not only am I nerdy software engineer, but now I'm a cripple, who can't even take care of himself properly."

"What happened to my Ethan who believed in us more than I did. The man wanted this who pushed for it," I asked, "Don't you understand it doesn't matter to me that you can't do the things you once did, what matters is that for whatever reason you've lost faith in yourself."

"What if I don't get any better?" he asked.

"We'll still be okay," I told him.

"Its just that girls like you don't go for gimps," he said, "I'm even less worthy of you than I was before."

"Why do you say that?" I asked leaning across the bar, "I want you just as much as I did before Reagan attacked us, maybe even more because I've had to wait for and work for it."

"You're an amazing woman, Sarah," he said, "you really stick by your friends, but you can't tell me that I turn you on in this condition."

"You do," I said, "and I know I turn you on too and that's the reason Benny has to help you with your baths now. I guess I'm going to have to prove to you that it doesn't change how I feel about you."

I shed my leather jacket and my plain white v-neck, Ethan threw his left hand over his eyes.

"Damn it Ethan look at me, I'm not stripping in the kitchen for the hell of it," I told him as I unzipped my jeans, slid them down with my cute but modest panties.

I carefully unclipped my bra, and raised my eyes back to Ethan's he was watching.

"Can you tell me you don't want me?" I asked standing naked in front of the man I loved for the first time.

"I want you more than you know," he whispered, "but you deserve better than me."

I watched as Ethan slid off his stool and into his wheelchair, and he wheeled away leaving me standing there naked and stunned by his refusal and abrupt departure.

The door opened, and Erica and Benny sauntered in.

"Sarah why are you naked in the kitchen? We eat in here!" Erica said.

"Well, I eat in here, you mostly drink blood and rant," Benny shrugged.

"Throwing myself at Ethan," I said simply picking up my clothing, "And failing miserably."

"I must say I have never seen this side of you before Sarah," Benny said, "It's not bad, a little desperate but not bad."

"I didn't know what else to do," I said slipping into my t-shirt and panties.

"You stripped and he didn't take the bait?" Erica asked, "You're no me but you've got a decent body. Are you sure his dick even still works?"

"It works," I smirked, "I discovered that when I was giving him a bath we were both so embarrassed, hence Benny now helps him with baths."

"He has yet to pop a boner on me," Benny said, "but then again I don't look like that."

I rolled my eyes and headed into the downstairs bedroom to find Ethan. He was struggling to stand on his own.

"Let me help you," I said.

"I'm good," he said, "I just got to get my suitcase."

"You're not going anywhere," I said firmly.

"You're not the boss of me," he said.

"If you leave I will bite you," I threatened.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going… that's what's best."

"I don't care about what's best," I cried, "I don't care about what's right, I only care about you. This is the closest I'm going to come to begging."

"You don't have to beg me Sarah," he said, "I'm going to leave, it's not because I don't want to be here. You deserve better."

"Well, stay and give it to me," I said.

"Jane is coming over in a few minutes to help me pack," Ethan revealed.

I felt horrible all of a sudden swayed on my feet. The pain made my chest feel so heavy. The room spun and I toppled over, I was expecting to feel the hardwood beneath me. I didn't Ethan had maneuvered us both on to bed.

"Sarah?" he asked.

I couldn't hold my eyes open but I did manage to croak out, "I'm going to die if you leave me."

He held onto me and tried to understand the meaning of what I had said, the closeness was enough to make me feel a little better.

"Is this why you were sick before?" he asked.

I nodded feeling his hand touching my face.

"I need you," I whispered, "Ethan I don't have the strength to beg. There is no one else for me. We have to learn to lean on each other."

"You make me better Ethan you make me function," I told him, "When we're together I'm okay. Please don't think you're depending on me too much, because I depend on you too. You keep me alive Ethan."

Surprisingly he rolled on to his side and smiled, "I never thought you'd need me for anything. I just didn't want you to spend your life taking care of me."

"We'll spend our lives taking care each other that's what makes a relationship," I told him, "Saying I love you wasn't enough huh?"

He smirked, "I know you love me, but I didn't want to saddle you with another burden, you do so much. I wanna save you sometimes."

"Everyday you're with me you save me," I told him, "Just being with me, with someone like me. You don't understand how much I fought myself fought you to keep away because I didn't want to burden you with what I am."

"You should know by now I don't love you because of what you are, I love you because of who you are," Ethan revealed, "I never thought I'd have someone like you in my life someone who could care for me so completely someone who literally can't live without me."

"Are you gonna stay with me?" I asked.

"I'd be a fool not to," he said grinning.

I kissed him slowly.

Jane and Mrs. Morgan appeared in the doorway.

"I take it you're staying?" Mrs. Morgan asked with a smirk.

Ethan and I broke the kiss, I didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing.

"Yes, I'm staying," he said, "I'm sorry I made you all come out here."

"No problem," Jane said, "Do not stop on our account. Carry on and if you hurt each other I'm coming after you. You will quake in fear as to what I will do to you."

"Thanks for your threats," I waved them out.

"My baby boy is going to lose his virginity," Mrs. Morgan said, "Should I get the camera from the car?"

"Ew…we should go now mom," Jane pushed her mother out the door and shouted over her shoulder as she was closing the door, "Wear a rubber!"

I laughed loudly as did Ethan, he stopped laughing short and kissed me again this time with heat and passion that hadn't been present in our previous kisses.

"Is this really going to happen?" I asked breaking the kiss to allow him to pant.

"I've been hard since you stripped in the kitchen, if you want it I want it," Ethan told me, "I've wanted to take you to bed since I was fourteen. But not this fucking hospital bed and I want to carry you to bed after I've walked you down the aisle and Rory and Erica, and Benny throw rice at us. I'm going to try harder and get better so we can have a night together that's worthy of you."

"Ethan I don't care about that I want you so bad," I told him, "I don't care about that stuff, you're all I've been waiting for."

"Are you saying you're a virgin?" he asked.

"Yes," I said defensively.

He laughed, I moved away from him staring incredulously.

"What's wrong with it Ethan?" I asked.

He laughed again, "Me too, I thought you and Jesse had totally got it in back in high school."

"Gross Ethan," I scoffed.

"He was your first kiss and you were seventeen, I thought you just did it all in one go," he said, "He vampified you for Pete's sake and you two didn't even… not that I'm complaining I wanted us to be each other's firsts."

"So you never as you say got it in with Reagan?"

"She wears a true love waits ring," he explained.

"But she was evil I would have assumed she'd at least be trampy," I laughed.

"Now, I'm going to try my hardest with those doctors and physical therapists," Ethan said, "I'm not going to mope around here thinking that I'm not good enough for you, but if I make you feel even a fraction of what I feel you I know I've done my job."

"I love you Ethan, I'm done denying it," I said, "just us lying here laughing makes me happier than anything else in the world."

"Can I have a couple of minutes alone?" he asked, "No second thoughts about leaving and I promise I will call you if I need you I need to make some calls to the physical therapist I made cry yesterday."

"And you also want to get rid of that tent in your pants," I told him.

"Maybe just a little, if my mom and sister walking in on us didn't kill it the thing won't be going away on it's own," Ethan said.

"I'm pretty tempted to stick around," I said, "but you said you want to wait."

"We've waited this long," he shrugged, "I want our first time to be perfect."

"If we're together then it will be," I told him pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

I left the room for one of my marathon hot baths, doing the same thing I could hear Ethan doing through the wall.


	10. Chapter X: Dancin' Away with My Heart

**Title**: Someone Like You

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: It's been five years since Ethan left White Chapel, he went to college and never came back. Sarah never admitted that she shared his feelings, and remained as the guardian of White Chapel protecting the townspeople from the unusual goings on in the town. When Ethan returns for the holidays to introduce his parents to the girl he's engaged to it opens old scars for both him and Sarah.

**AN: M Rated Chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show in which they are affiliated. This is a work of fiction.**

Chapter X

Dancing away with my heart

I'm not sure how we survived it all, Reagan's trial me getting back on my feet again and being able to get around on my own and though I wasn't where I was before I could at least bathe and dress myself. I still struggled with my right side, a final battery of tests, timed just around the time of Reagan's sentencing proved that that toxin had done some damage to my nervous system but not enough to keep me from walking. I was marginally healthy, and the doctors believe I might get back to where I once was, it's been eight months now.

I've been waiting for this day planning for it for months once the guilty verdict came in and I was released from my weekly doctor appointments and my physical therapist was only staying for an hour two days a week. Everything seems to be falling into place, Reagan's insanity plea was well received and she was residing at Bellevue Mental Hospital in Los Angeles several thousand miles away from us doped up on so many pills she doesn't know her name anymore. Which was decidedly more than she deserved for doing this to me and Sarah.

But I can't imagine our lives without challenges and sacrifices, if it were easy we wouldn't appreciate the relationship we have so much. I took time to dress in my nicest suit, send Rory on a wild goose chase and give Erica and Benny free movie passes to get them the hell out of the house for the night. I'd gone over to my parents house and told my dad what I was planning he'd forked over Grandmother Morgan's engagement ring. I was proposing to Sarah tonight over my plate of Chinese take out and her glass of organic blood.

I'd waited to have her this long I decided there would be no more waiting I was well enough that I could stand without her help though I knew without her love I probably wouldn't be here at all. It took me awhile to realize what I'd felt after the poison was what she'd been feeling all the time, the feeling of being different almost inadequate while I thought all the while she was exquisite.

"Ethan, babe, where are you?" Sarah called excitedly from the living room.

"In the kitchen," I called out to her.

"Guess who's teacher of the year the second year in a row!" she called out.

"Would it be my gorgeous girlfriend?" I asked.

"Perhaps," she said grinning as she entered the kitchen.

"I made dinner for us," I told her, "Well, I heated up some leftover Chinese for myself and made you some organic blood."

"My fave," she said.

"Tonight we celebrate," I said, "I'm going to have a glass of wine, everyone else is out for the evening."

"Sounds like a plan," Sarah said, "You're all dressed up let me go change."

"I'll be waiting for you," I told her, "After all, I've waited this long."

"What?"

"I knew teacher of the year announcement was coming out and I've been waiting for you to get back so we can celebrate," I covered easily.

She eyed me over her shoulder and continued to saunter from the room.

She returned moments later, with wet hair and comfortable sleeveless dress. She was lovely and barefoot and the way the light caught the hazel of her eyes. I grinned this was the woman I was to spend the rest of my life with. We sat at the island over her mug of blood and my plate of Chinese. I was too busy staring at her while she chirped over her day at school.

I'd finished my food while nodding along to her story.

"Babe did you zone out again?" she asked giggling in a way that made the cleavage that pored over the low neckline of the dress jiggle.

"Only a little," I admitted blushing, "I'm kind of nervous right now admittedly."

I produced the velvet box from my pocket, feeling the heaviness leaving my left hip.

"Why are you nervous?" she frowned with concern at me focusing on my eyes rather than what I had my hand.

"Because I've got an important question to ask you," I said, flipping open the box after I'd brought it up on the island, "Will you marry me?"

She gasped and covered her mouth gasping at the half carat

diamond on a sterling silver band.

"Ethan," she whispered.

I get on one knee and hold the ring out to her, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ethan," she cups my face in her hands and kisses me softly, "I love you so much."

"As much as I love to hear your loving adulation for me," I said, "That's still not an answer."

"I thought it was rhetorical question," she grinned, "If you need an answer, it would be a big fat hell yes all day long."

I kissed her that time and I slipped the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

"As if it belongs on your finger," I whispered kissing her hand.

"I love it," she whispered pulling me to my feet, "When are we gonna do this thing?"

"Whenever your ready," I told her.

"I was thinking late July," she whispered pressing her body close to mine, "As the sun as setting and twilight is coming on, the grasshoppers chirping. Fireflies lighting the pathway as Rory walks me down."

"It's lovely down by the lake at twilight," she whispered, "I'll be wearing white, I'll have lilies in my hair. You'll be waiting with Erica and Benny. We'll say our vows under a full moon."

"Then you'll be mine forever," I whispered.

"Forever is however long you want," she whispered pressing her face against my neck.

I shuddered thinking about the eternal kiss, I could feel myself becoming turned on. She licked my pulse and I shuddered. I held tight to her waist bracing myself.

"Your scent drives me mad," she whispered, "I can tell having my fangs this close to you is turning you on."

"Are you going to turn me?" I asked.

She pulled back frowning, it was a sore subject and all the same one we haven't even broached.

"Do you want me to turn you?" she asked, "You know what you'll give up."

"I'll get to keep you though," I whispered nuzzling against her.

"If you keep this up I won't get to wear white on our wedding day," she whispered.

"If you keep this up I'll have you on the counter," I told her.

"In a month," she breathed before darting away only for me to pull her back and press my lips to hers.

I'll have to admit the time that led up to the wedding was nothing but a tease on both sides, neither of us was willing to give in. I liked it really but Sarah was really going to be the death of me walking around the house in see through lacy robe after Benny had gone to work and Rory was holed up in the attic not to mention her washing her car wearing a bikini. My one shot at one upping her was dressing up like Dr. Who something I knew got her going.

She all but tackled me when she saw me in the costume, and told me to save it for after the wedding.

July didn't roll in fast enough. And the wedding plans were so easy, I simply hated waiting for the full moon, though with the arrival of the full moon prompted the arrival of Grandma Weir who would be presiding over the ceremony with the help of Jane. My poor confused parents would be in attendance and probably won't understand the symbolism but they'd be there.

I felt a soft weight press against my body and something cold against my cheek the morning of the ceremony. I open my eyes to find myself staring into the honey brown depths of Sarah's eyes.

"Today is the big day," she whispered.

"I know, I wish someone would turn off the giant prehistoric butterflies in my stomach," I whispered.

"You nervous?"

"As hell," I told her.

"If you're not ready," she whispered looking downcast.

"That's not it," I told her, "I want this so badly I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't happen. You know our history, we don't have the best track record. When things get really good something always happens so it's shitty all over again."

"We'll overcome it," she said with confidence enough to inspire me, "We've come back from worse. Have you decided what you wanted for the first dance?"

"I told you to pick," I said, "I know you've got something in mind."

She smirked and kissed me softly, "Don't tell anyone you saw me today, but I had to see you this morning. I'll see you tonight. I just wanted you to know I love you so much."

"I love you too," I mumbled deciding that a visit from Sarah was precisely what I needed to get myself out of bed, and pretend I wasn't just getting through today to get to this evening.

I wasn't nervous about the wedding, I was anticipating something horrible to happen to stop it. I glanced at the clock finding the time was ten am, I'd have to find something to do today. Fortunately upon going downstairs, I discovered my father was quite willing to fill up my wedding day with chores like using the riding mower on the grass in our yard, next door and up at the Weir place.

Benny had been too busy to get to grass three vamps had been taking turns mowing at night, much to the upset of one nosy neighbor who questioned every move anyone made.

I managed to get in and get a shower, only an hour before the wedding was to begin. Benny and I were standing down at the edge of the lake in our tuxedos next to Grandma Weir and I couldn't have been more nervous.

"Dude are you okay?" Benny asked, "You're shaking."

"I'm just really scared this isn't going to happen," I said, "I want to be with her so much, and everything in our history dictates something horrible is going to happen seconds before we're going to say I do."

"You can't possibly believe that," Benny said, "You're a good man, and you're marrying your vampire mistress. And if you don't get married, I can't get Jane drunk enough to sleep with me."

I slapped him upside the head playfully, "My sister would never get drunk enough to sleep with you."

"A guy can dream, right?" Benny said.

Grandma Weir had taken her place beside us and Erica and Jane were making their way down the pathway first. My mother was dabbing her eyes with my father's tie. Then Sarah appeared, coming down the path with her arm looped through Rory's she had a crown of lilies in her hair, and she was barefoot wearing a white lace dress it was modest and old world but still sexy as hell. The bodice was like corset but it had a hi low shark bite hem with lace edges.

The ceremony was a nervous stuttering tearful mess that I would never forget, Grandma Weir did a traditional hand fasting and recited our vows that had my parents eye brows all the way up to their hairline, I couldn't wait for the kiss the bride, because Sarah would be finally mine. When it came I stood staring at the beautiful woman in front of me, she actually had to go in for the kiss and kiss me.

"We love you guys and thank you for celebrating with us," Sarah said breaking the kiss, "But we've got some serious lost time to make up for."

She took my hand and dashed away with me, at a speed I would have to explain to my parents later. Before I knew it we were standing in a hotel lobby.

"I thought we were just going home," I said softly still holding her hand.

"I booked this place for the weekend, I thought it would be more intimate," she explained.

"Having Rory and Erica listening outside the door is the opposite of that," I got the meaning then I vaguely notice we're in the city and the hotel is very busy.

Even if we were to be noisy here it would be anticipated and probably shrugged off.

The receptionist looks up at us expectantly from behind the desk as soon as the previous costumer moves away.

"Can I help you?" she asks with an easy smile cocking her head to the side so I could see the headset in her ear.

"We have a reservation," Sarah said coolly much more unaffected than I could manage, "Ethan and Sarah Morgan."

The woman smiled, Ethan decided her smile made her look less meek and unassuming. The brown mousey hair and the drab brown uniform were doing nothing for the plain slender woman but her smile was definitely a defining feature.

"Newlyweds?" she asked.

Sarah nodded, "Just a few minutes ago."

"Congrats," she smiled again, "I'll have someone show you to your room."

She waved a hand and young blonde bell hop came over.

"May I take your bags?" he asked.

"We have none," Sarah said, "We're newlyweds and this is a clothing optional weekend. I'll send out for the things we might need."

The young man nodded looking at the receptionist, "Which room."

"Six-twenty-six, the honeymoon suite at the end of the hall," she answered handing Sarah a key because I was just taking everything in looking like an idiot.

We were led over to the elevator, and the ride up to the sixth floor was the most uncomfortable ride ever. Sarah was looking at me like she may well eat me. The bell hop was checking her out. And I was simply clinging to her hand like a timid child.

The doors opened and we stepped out the hallway was quiet and decorated in lush whites and golds, it was splendid. I didn't have time to dwell on the décor because, we reached the room rather quickly.

The bell boy let us inside and Sarah pounced on me. I realized this was it no more waiting I could touch her if I liked and if I did something wrong she would tell me.

The door closed and her lips were on mine. She was deftly unfastening my tie. She broke the kiss so she could gaze at me.

"We've got this room for seventy two hours, so we've got plenty of time," she said.

"I don't need anymore time," I said, "We've had ten years Sarah."

I made sure to be a least a little aware of my surroundings before I gripped her hips and pushed her against the wall. My pulse quickened, I was presented with the object of my desire and an opportunity to be with her. She broke the kiss to moan and put her arms around my neck and hike her dress up to wrap her legs around my waist. I pressed her further against the wall my lips attaching to her neck I sucked and nipped the soft skin there.

"I'm the vampire here," she laughed heartily.

"I'm gonna move this party to another venue," I said, we were in the living room of the suite, "This place got a bed?"

"It's in the back I would suppose," she said hopping off me.

I picked her up again this time bridal style, "traditions and what not."

"Baby don't hurt yourself," she instructed.

"I'm good," I responded carrying her into the bed room and sitting her gently on the bed.

"See I'm just fine," I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," said chucking out of my shirt and undershirt and unbuttoning my pants before climbing on top of her on the bed.

We kissed for a while my hands sliding up her thighs, pulling her dress up impossibly high, high enough to see what she wasn't wearing under it.

I looked at her incredulously.

"The less you have to take off," she said unzipping her dress on the side and wiggling out of it and she was naked under me.

I was seconds away from ruining the expensive suit pants if I didn't lose them quick. I took them off and my tented silk boxers.

"Ethan," she moaned.

"We're going to take our time with this," I told her.

She nodded emphatically, "I'm going to die of you don't touch me."

"Well, I'll just have to touch you then," I said.

* * *

I paid the bell hop to go out and get some clothes from us from H&M and a couple of toothbrushes from the gift shop. When Monday morning rolls around I don't want to leave, because four days in bed with Ethan aren't nearly enough. I've memorized every detail of him. I know how he flushes and his eyes darken when he wants me. I know about the scar on his back that he got building a tree house with Benny fifteen years ago. I know he kisses me to keep himself quiet when he's close.

"You ready?" I asked after grudgingly slipping on the blue maxi dress and sandals the bell hop, Calvin had chose for me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ethan says looking striking in a striped polo and longish khaki shorts and simple flip flops.

He looks sexy all tousled hair and he's looking at me with want again.

"I don't want to have go back to sharing you with everyone else," he said, "I want you to be just mine, like we were here in this place."

I smiled pulling him close and kissing him roughly, I'm not above taking it to the carpet, I don't mind rug burn. Vampire constitution and it's forgotten in seconds. My dress is up around my hips and his rubbing my already wet center. Once he's sure I'm ready I hear his zipper decesend and in seconds he's inside me. I bite my lip and gaze at him.

He's gotten over that going slowly thing, he brings his hands up to my breasts pulling them out of the soft cups of my dress. I mewl as his fingers palm my sensitive flesh. I moan obscenely loud. He laughs and whispers something to me that I don't understand at the moment he whispers again and understand and comply and tighten my legs around his waist.

His one hand between our bodies again rubbing me in tandem with his strokes, he's close I can tell, and he wants to finish together. We're going to be late for dinner with his parents but I'm not sure either of us could be bothered to care.

"Ethan," I cry my muscles tensing.

He collapses on top of me seconds later mumbling my name into my neck. We lie together until we're ready to put ourselves right.

Dinner is going awkward, for a lot of reasons. My hair speaks of our time together before we left the hotel room, and then another incident in the taxi on the way to the restaurant that left me with sticky thighs Ethan tried to help out with that but the taxi driver was starting to get suspicious or at least he'd started to gawk. We smell like sex.

His parents are waiting outside of the little bar and grill, and I wonder why they didn't get a table. They didn't have to wait for us outside in the heat. I feel remorseful for the twenty minutes late we were.

"Sorry we're late," Ethan slips his hand in mine looking at his parents not looking guilty in the least, "You guys could have gone and gotten a table."

"It's no bother," his father smiles good naturedly, "We were just walking up when we got your second text, so we stood out here for a couple of minutes."

"We didn't mind the wait," his mother assures us.

I nod polite and wait for his father to push the doors of the restaurant open. It is not lost on me how intentionally still it is in the place though if I counted I could pick out one hundred and fifty different heartbeats. I'm gasping in surprise catching on pretty quickly it's a surprise reception.

Everyone jumps out and yells surprise, our friends are there Ethan's family and even my own parents are there and I don't recall that I even told them I was getting married. My departure into being an undead creature of the night was difficult with them in the picture because I longed to still be their daughter. But I wasn't and with them living in another state it became easier and I didn't look back as much.

They didn't seem excited about my decision not to tell me, Rory was bounding over with them on his heels. My mother was a small biracial woman with green eyes and red curls. My father was tall awkward and light complexioned and refused to give up on his hi-top fade.

"Hey guys, guess who called the house after the wedding," he said excitedly.

The look I gave him would have made a more perceptive individual shrink.

"How could you marry without telling us?" my mother said her green eyes shining with tears.

"It's all past Mary," my father Charles said without a trance of anger or accusation, "We're here for the reception."

I nod and give them both a hug.

"You're so cold, baby," my mother said.

"My body temperature was never normal ma," I said, the same thing I used to say when she'd hugged me back in the day.

She nods and sniffles pulling away and then hugging Ethan.

"I'm surprised by not being invited to the wedding but not by the groom," she told him, "You're who I would have picked if I could have picked."

Ethan smiles at this, my father gives him a handshake hug. Erica appears suddenly with a scowling Benny. Benny takes my arm and Erica takes Ethan's.

"We've got to talk," Benny states.

"Why?" I wonder as Rory hands me a glass of organic blood that is cleverly disguised as punch Jane's blood recipes are awesome.

"Well," Benny starts, "Your parents have bought the two of you an apartment, but you can't take it."

"Why not?" Erica asked.

"You will not leave me, alone with those two lunatics," Benny explains.

"I don't understand," Ethan states.

"You're jealous because Rory and I finally started hitting skins," Erica said.

I almost spit out the sip I'm trying to swallow.

"Now you see the dumb shit I'm dealing with," Benny said, "we were just having a night in watching The Labyrinth and then I look over and she's kissing him. I don't think nothing of it other than I need another beer, when I come back she's on top of him."

"Gross," Ethan replies, "We haven't thought about moving out. It would have the advantage of not having to know about that depraved situation."

"It's not depraved," Erica said.

"Do you love him?" I ask.

She looks uncomfortable and shrugs, "Maybe."

I burst out laughing, "Oh Erica, you're in love with Rory. It explains all the times you've tried to kill him."

"Shits not funny," Erica scowled, "First I thought it was because I was ridiculously horny but I actually like the bastard."

I hug her and Ethan tries to calm Benny.

"I don't know about the whole deal with the apartment can we all agree on no sex in public spaces?" I asked, "I've caught you more than once with other partners and solo. Maybe that'll keep down confusion."

"Fine I guess," Erica agreed, "Benny needs to buck up and quit being a baby."

"Imagine how he feels," I said.

"Doughy in the middle no thanks," Erica wrinkles her nose.

"He used to pine for you," I explained, "you got with him, took his virginity, dated him for a few months then things fizzled."

"That was eight years ago," Erica frowned, "Further confirmation that he's a total baby."

"He may still have feelings for you," I explained effortlessly mediating like always, "So having sex with Rory in the middle of a movie night you two were having was a little bit inconsiderate."

She frowned thinking it over, "Maybe but he's still childish. Even though my behavior was inappropriate he shouldn't have threw his beer on the floor."

"He was pretty shocked he may have dropped it," I shrug.

"Fine," Erica said, "I'll try to do better about keeping private things private."

"Treat Rory right okay?" I asked, "He's a couple cucumbers short of a salad."

"Don't I know it," Erica said, "but that's what I love about him. Other than his submissive nature of course."

I smiled and suppressed a shudder as she went over to Rory and put an arm around him. She was for once wearing a modest coral sundress and simple sandals.

I run into some old friends from high school, that I see around every now and then, they have families and children and already starting to look flabby and saggy. I'm listening to some popular girl's life story and feeling super bored I hadn't like the girl during our school days she'd been a rich elitist and I knew she was only talking to me because it was my party.

"You still look the same," she sneered, "You were always so pretty then."

"Thank you," I mumbled feeling uncomfortable, "It must be my genetics."

My mother was in her fifties and looked thirty at best. Not to mention the whole vampire aspect had rendered me with eternal youth.

Ethan walked up while she'd launched into another spiel about how her husband Lenny Ryland the quarterback from my year and how he was a personal injury lawyer.

I rolled my eyes when I sensed Ethan I felt his hands rest on my hips from behind and his lips brush my cheek.

"Hey Karen," he said amicably to the woman, "do you mind if I steal my wife for a minute, I don't believe we've had our first dance."

My heart swelled with pride, "You saw I was uncomfortable."

"From across the room," he replied.

"How's Benny?" I asked watching him lead me to designated dance area.

"As disgusted as one can be after witnessing Erica and Rory go at it," he said simply.

"We never did decide what our first dance would be," I fretted suddenly, as he led me to the center of the floor and I hooked my arms around his neck.

"I've taken care of it," he gave a nod to the person acting as DJ and a song started to play, "I know you love this song."

I laughed out loud pressed close to him, as _Wild Horses_, a Rolling Stones cover, done by the Sundays started to play. I couldn't imagine a better first dance, he led me around the floor the perfect gentleman while staring into my eyes.

I pressed even closer burying my face in his neck, he'd let me feed from him a little, I refused at first sneaking out for organic blood, it was a two minute flight that couldn't be avoided. I loved his scent. I felt him shudder.

"I wouldn't bite you without your permission, and I wouldn't do it public," I said, "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I really like how you smell."

"I'm not afraid of you," he whispered, "I just had vision."

I pulled away, "Let's get to it, I'm sure Benny has some weapons in his trunk and some potions for good measure."

"It's not that kinda vision," he said, "No evil fighting, no imminent death. A nice normal vision."

"What was it?" I asked.

"I want it to be a surprise," he said with a big grin, "It's a good surprise and you deserve a good surprise."

"Ethan," I said, "I couldn't be more in love with you if I tried. But you really should tell me what you saw."

"Nope," he laughed.

I swayed with him to the music, still slow dancing even after a fast song started to play. I was so happy and I was a tad oblivious to fact that we were hovering until Erica happy pointed it out stopping her very inappropriate dance with Rory to do so.

I just laughed and brought us back to the floor, it was only a couple inches and maybe no one notices other than those in the know. I'd have to be more careful. Things were going great for me and Ethan and I wanted to keep things that way.

"Pretty please Ethan," I whispered offering him a pout which he kissed away.

"Our daughter will have a pout like that and you won't think it's so cute," he winked, and I caught on to what his vision was about.

"Ethan," I whispered in total shock.

"I know what I saw," he said, "We're going to have a family. I don't know the why or how. Relax and enjoy the ride."

"I love you Ethan," I said, "I'm looking forward to the future with you. Even if you can see it and I can't and you give me half assed summaries of what you have seen."

He laughed, "One of us should be surprised by the future."

"I suppose you're right," I said poking out my lower lip again.

Nearly eleven years of being madly in love with this guy, and we're finally getting somewhere, and it's only the beginning. Whatever comes next I'm gonna be ready well as ready as I can be. I decide that as long as we're together I'll be happy.

**FIN**


End file.
